


Agust D

by hoseoksmut



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, min suga - Fandom, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Kpop smut, bts - Freeform, bts smut, suga smut, yoongi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoksmut/pseuds/hoseoksmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi comes over to you place so that you two can "listen" to his new mixtape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agust D

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME IT WAS RELEASED,” you yelled at Yoongi over the phone, angry that you had woken up to tumblr notifications about his mixtape instead of him calling you and telling you himself. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” he said calmly, completely blowing off your pissed off tone. 

“Where are you?” you asked him as you got out of your bed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and then leaning against the counter as you took a sip of the liquid. 

“Well, the boys wanted to have a quick celebratory party, so we just got done with that and I was planning on heading over to your place.”

“Really?” you asked, “Do you have time to stop by here.”

“Yeah Bang-PD gave me the day off today,” he replied nonchalantly, “Plus, I have a surprise for you.”

“Another surprise? Don’t you think you’ve murdered me enough today?”

“Definitely not.”

* * *

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at your door and you rushed to open it, not caring that you were still in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of underwear. 

All you were really concerned about was seeing your boyfriend again after weeks of just short phone calls. 

When you swung the door open, you gasped as you took in the sight of Yoongi in front you and you couldn’t help but run and jump into his arms. 

He chuckled as his arms wrapped around you and you buried your head in his neck, taking in his scent that you had missed so much. 

When he put you down, you scanned his body and frowned when you didn’t see him holding anything. 

“What happened to my surprise?” you asked, ‘Were you just messing with me?”

“Of course not babygirl,” he said in a voice that was an octave lower than his normal one. This voice sent shivers of anticipation traveling through your spine as you felt your underwear start to get wet. 

“Well where is it, then?”

Yoongi backed you up until you were against the wall and he was just inches from you. 

Without answering your question, he started to trail his lips along your neck, causing you to let out a shaky breath at the feeling of his heavenly lips against your skin.

You didn’t notice how his hand had snaked down and made it’s way under your shirt to press against your core through your underwear. You let out a whimper of surprise and Yoongi smirked against your skin as he felt the wet spot in your panties. 

“Wet for me already, princess?” he asked teasingly, “You’re so eager.”

“Fuck off,” you managed to say as he continued to rub slow circles against you. 

“No thanks, but I’ll definitely fuck you,” he whispered in your ear before lifting you up and quickly carrying you to your room and tossing you down on the bed. 

“What are you doing?” you questioned as you watched him take out his phone and scroll through something. 

“You’ll see,” he mumbled before quickly setting his phone down on the bedside table and crawling over you. 

As soon as his lips landed back on your neck, you heard a familiar beat coursing through the speakers of his phone. 

“Oh my god,” you gasped out as you realized that he was playing his mixtape. 

It then occurred to you that he was about to fuck you to his mixtape. That thought in itself caused you to let out a loud moan and Yoongi chuckled to himself, knowing where your thoughts had gone. 

All of the sudden, you heard a loud tearing sound and opened your eyes to find that Yoongi had ripped your underwear off and shoved the thin material into his pocket. 

When he noticed you staring, he sent  you a quick smirk before licking his lips and diving into your wetness. 

You immediately tossed your head back and let out a long, drawn out moan, reaching down and threading your fingers through his hair. 

“Yoongi,” you moaned as he started spelling out lyrics to your mixtape against your clit. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to your climax and you let out a squeak as he easily slipped two fingers inside you and started curling them. 

“Fuck Yoongi I’m g-gonna cum,” you whimpered and he sped up his movements even more, pushing you over the edge as you let out moan after moan of his name. 

He pulled away a moment later and admired how fucked out you looked, loving when you got like this. You loved when he got like this, too, and you couldn’t help the constant need to jump him whenever he got like this. 

By now, the fifth song had started to play and you figured that Yoongi probably looped the playlist, knowing that it would take a while before the two of you were done. 

“Do you like your surprise so far?” he questioned as he removed his shirt and chuckled at the way your eyes scanned his body. 

“Yeah,” you said softly as you watched him continued to strip. 

“What was that?” he asked as he walked closer to you, a pair of boxers the only thing left on him. 

“I said yes,” you repeated as you looked up at him expectantly. 

“Is this my shirt?” he asked as he ruffled the material of your shirt, his eyes scanning your body. 

“Yeah,” you said, “It smells like you.”

“That’s adorable,” he smiled, but a second later his smile was gone as he pulled the shirt and the buttons went flying as the material was removed from your body, leaving you completely exposed to him. 

Yoongi had been rough with you before, but never to this extent, and the fact that you didn’t know what he would do next excited you. 

As he crawled over you once again, his hand trailed down your body, finger swirling in various places, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. 

A second later his hips were grinding against your core, causing a moan to slip past your lips and a low groan to pass through his. 

Neither of you were able to wait much longer as his mixtape repeated and Agust D blared through the speakers once again. Yoongi took his boxers off and stroked his length a few times before lining up with your entrance and pushing in slowly, giving you a small amount of time to adjust to his size before starting to move. 

He set a fast pace from the very beginning, something that was unusual for him unless he was mad about something. Moan after moan slipped past your lips along with his occasional grunts and soft groans of your name. 

You felt him twitch inside you, signaling that he was getting close to release. He sped up his movements even more as his thrusts turned sloppy and he groaned as you reached down and started to rub your clit quickly. 

You breathed out a soft warning before clenching around Yoongi and reaching your climax. You tightening around him signaled his own release as he let out a long groan and stilled inside you. 

* * *

“I loved your mixtape by the way,” you said as you snuggled up against Yoongi’s side and dozed off. 

“Thanks, Y/N,” he replied, “It means a lot.”


End file.
